Jennifer Ashby
This sheet is sort of complete up to 1996, it needs to have the timeline corrected for some detaails and subsequent developments added. - Jay ~Meow!~ Basics *'Full name:' Jennifer Lynn Taitler Ashby *'Birth date:' 15 April 1959 (age 37 in 1996) *'Birthplace:' Arkansas *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 155 lbs. *'Build:' Slim, Athletic, rugged, almost boyish. *Skin coloring: Caucasian *Eyes (color, shape): Blue *Hair color, style, length): Red curly, shoulder length, often in pony tail. Description Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): Jennifer has an interesting number of scars. Physical Description (when adventuring) (clothing style, etc.): *When in action Jennifer prefers tough work clothes, but will dress to suit the occasion. She prefers conservative styles when working. Physical Description (when on personal time): On personal time Jennifer dresses casually, tending towards shorts and sweats. She isn't very comfortable getting dressed up, but likes to go out on the town once or twice a year. Personality Jennifer is a tough, pushy broad. She knows what she wants and you better not get in the way. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Jennifer reacts to fear violently. Much of her control freak nature is a response to life's little uncertainties. She has been in therapy and this edge has been blunted over time. Parents/Relatives: Jennifer has not seen her mother or father since she was seventeen. She has maintained sporadic contact with her two brothers. She is close to her sister, who lives in southern Oregon. *Jennifer has two children, Spaulding and Michelle Ashby. She is very protective of them, and makes a point of being the most supportive and nurturing mother possible. Friends/Mates: Jennifer has a few friends in Vista City, but a few acquaintances among the Parents of Vista City and the gun nuts. *Jennifer is married to Steven Ashby, her fellow former B-13 member. She was friends with Karen Bechard before that woman moved to service with the UN. Likes/Interests/Hobbies: Jennifer likes animals and keeps a few too many around the house. A few years ago she had a farm, but it was destroyed in a fire. Since the she keeps herself happy with dogs, cats, birds and occasional "Other" Jennifer also is a gun nut, She knows as much about firearms in practice and theory as possible. She keeps her knowledge up in the field. Jennifer loves to go camping. She enjoys communing with nature. Skills/Training/Professional skills: *Jennifer started her career as a truck stop waitress, she also filled in as the fry cook for a while. *Then she joined B-13 and became a secret agent. There she learned how to investigate the supernatural, pose as a Fed, and fight evil. *Later she went to DII in Los Angeles, where she honed her investigation skills as a PI., and an adventurer. *After retiring, she became a rancher and put her love of animals into practice, as well as becoming a housewife. *Now Jennifer is a suburban housewife, and a well armed one, at that. Goals and Ambitions: *To live a quiet and happy life. To see that Spaulding and Michelle grow up healthy, happy and well. Primary Power/Weapons: *Jennifer's primary power is her extensive firearm combat training and her willingness to use it. Secondary Powers/Weapons: *Jennifer is a trained supernatural investigator, with skills for coping with the odd. History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: Early Life *Born 15 April 1959. Jennifer's father was a Christian survivalist who expected the end of the world to come any day. He was cold, demanding and harsh. Jennifer's mother was a wimp. *During their upbringing, Mr. Taitler insisted that his children learn to hunt, survive and shoot. *At age 12 (1971), Jennifer broke her hand and learned to shoot left handed. *At age 13 (1972), Jennifer grew dissatisfied with her home life and ran away. Over the course of the nextyear she learned about survival on the road in 1972. Late that year, she was picked up while hitchhiking. The driver turned out to be a psycho-killer. He paralyzed Jennifer with fear, while he killed another person in front of her. At the last minute she was rescued by FBI agents who had been tracking the killer. She was ashamed of her paralysis and deep inside vowed never to let fear stop her again. *At age 14 <1973> she returned home to Arkansas. Her father opined that she had gotten exactly what she deserved and that she was lucky not to be the victim, herself. On Her Own *At age 17 (1976), Jennifer left home for the last time. After a few months of travel she wound up working at a truck stop in Nevada. Jennifer settled in the truck stop and became a fixture there as much for her attitude and unwillingness to take any guff as anything else. *At age 18 (1977) Jennifer aided an old hermit who turned out to be a wealthy man. In gratitude he bought her her first car, an orange Nash Rambler with yellow trim. Joining the Bureau At age 20 (1979), Jennifer was given a silver plated brass knuckles by the staff at the truck stop. It was a gag gift to commemorate her willingness to fight with all comers. That evening Jennifer was attacked by a werewolf out in the parking lot of the truck stop. With her brass knuckles she injured it badly enough to drive it off. The B-13 team that was pursuing the werewolf was impressed and recruited Jennifer that night. Later that year (1979) Jennifer went to San Francisco to track accounts of a ghost in the sewers and tunnels under the city. During this encounter Jennifer was lured into an ambush by agents of Sun Yen Yen. Jennifer's partner was killed when the spirit turned out to be an insane Japanese man with a sword. Jennifer was trapped in the San Francisco Hilton, and only escaped after causing an explosion as a distraction. At age 21 (1980) Jennifer was assigned to an action team. They tracked a serial killer who tortured and killed children ages 8-13. After a long investigation, they discovered that the perpetrator was a Turkish diplomat under diplomatic immunity. Jennifer killed him. At age 22 (1981), Jennifer and her team foiled a plot to assassinate a Thai Prince on a tour of the US. At age 23 (1982), A member of Jennifer's action team inherited an Inn in a small Colombian town. The team took a leave of absence and traveled south to help their comrade claim his inheritance. While down there, they were mistaken for DEA agents. After surviving the initial assaults, they were forced to flee Columbia. Discrete Investigations International At age 24, (1983) Jennifer was assigned to DII in Los Angeles. While there she met several of the Investigators including her future husband, Steven Ashby. They went to India in search of a missing crystal. Jennifer shot a young boy who had lobbed a grenade into their room. They went to an undersea complex to investigate a murder there. Jennifer picked a fight with a beautiful but manipulative scientist there. At age 25 (1984) Jennifer married Steve. Then they went to Venice, Italy to provide security for an expensive painting. DII discovered that several southwest Indian tribes had been attacked by fire from the sky. DII discovered that the culprit was a huge X-ray laser cannon. Following this, they foiled an organized crime plot on the LA waterfronts with creative use of cream pies. At a restaurant, they were ambushed by terrorists, who didn't count on the violence that a group of adventures and B-13 agents could muster. Spaulding Jennifer discovered that she was pregnant. She gave birth to her son, Spaulding on ??-??-1984 Jennifer spent most of her first year with Spaulding staying at home and being a mother Age 26 <1985> In 1986. Jennifer was doing mostly desk duty and routine bureaucratic research. Steve and several others had been recruited as astronauts for a top secret mission. and barely escaped with their lives. When Steve returned, Jennifer became pregnant with their second child, Michelle She was born in late 1986 In 1987. DII continued investigation into a massive government conspiracy. They found a plot to assassinate President Ronald Reagan in California during a visit to LA. They failed to discover enough to foil the plot. At the last minute they came up with a desperate plan to fake their own assassination attempt in order to frightened the president off before the real plot could succeed. Then the detectives were kidnapped by a Japanese mogul and force to take part in a bizarre virtual world where the Japanese man and his hulking body guard hunted Adventurers. The detectives defeated them and they found the Japanese mogul mysteriously dead in his office. In 1988 the detectives closed in on the conspiracy, foiling an attempt by this cabal to get their hands on a UFO. In mid 1988, the "Disaster of 1988" spelled the end of DII. Steve and Jennifer took their family and retired. They relocated to Ojai, California. Retirement *In 1989 they set up their farm and began to live a quiet, retired life. Jennifer was 30 years old. *After their farm was set up and running, Steve was called away for Operation Just Cause. Jennifer had an affair with a frail looking man from the Balkans. Soon war over took the region and he was called home to fight. Jennifer decided that she didn't like the feeling of being unfaithful, and that worrying about one man away from home in a war was enough. The man died in the war. 1990's In 1990. Jennifer was plagued by extremely detailed dreams of being a hunter and Peat Cutter in prehistoric Ireland. She was having a spiritual link with one of her ancestors. The problem was settled when Jennifer used deep hypnotherapy to meet her ancestor and talk to her. In 1991 Jennifer stumbled across a terribly evil cursed guitar in a museum in the small town of Ojai. She stole it and turned it over to B-13 for appropriate disposal. In 1993. Jennifer took up Astronomy and Creative Writing at a local community college. In 1994 Jennifer met and befriended California Governor Pete Wilson at an NRA event in Northern CA. In 1995 A big dog wandered into Steve and Jennifer's back yard and made himself at home. He seems to be more intelligent than the average dog. Later that year, one of Jennifer's' co-workers died. He was a member of her first action team. 1996, the Death Dealers In 1996 Jennifer and Steve befriended the Richards (Dave and Julie, as well as Dave's wonder dog Angie.) This was apart of Steve's campaign to earn the confidence of Julie and try to break the "Death Dealers" case. Jennifer got along well with Dave due to their mutual empathy for animals while Steve and Julie explored their mutual love of guns and airplanes. This friendship held through the big crash, but essentially ended when Dave discovered that his sister was indeed one of the "Death Dealers." While Dave maintains sporadic contact, they haven't met socially since then. Jennifer was tempted to return to active duty during and after the crash, feeling that every trained agent was neccessary to maintain order. She carefully laid down until the feeling passed. Jennifer satisfied her urges by organizing a neighborhood watch in her area. Category:Ashby Category:CoD Category:Bureau 13 Category:PC